


Collection Of Overwatch Imagines

by Polared



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-04 14:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14595057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polared/pseuds/Polared
Summary: This is where I will be posting the imagines (fics, drabbles, hcs etc.) that I write on my tumblr (embraceimagination) to here.For the most part, you, the reader, will be gender neutral; however, sometimes it might be specified depending on the request.If you ever have a prompt, feel free to inbox me on my tumblr or simply comment here.





	1. Satya "Symmetra" Vaswani / [stressed] Reader - Headcanons

**anonymous asked** :   
Hey, could I request something with Symmetra and a Stressed™ S/O?

 

_**symmetra:** _   


> **+**  so, satya isn’t a person who is really in tune with other peoples emotions in the first place   
>  **+**  BUT she is  **probably**  gonna notice you  _practically_  dying because of your  **stress™**  
>  **+**  she actually understands being under that type of stress  
>  **+** her work at vishkar isn’t all rainbows and butterflies - it’s a _real work environment_  with _real heavy stresses_  
>  **+**   with that in mind she’ll try to comfort you **as best she can**  — be it that you want  _some space_  to calm down and figure stuff out on your own, or have her by your side for  **emotional support and love.**    
>  **+**  if you want to be alone, she’ll understand _( because in all honesty, that’s how she is too )_  and give you as much space as you need to get yourself situated. she will make sure to pop in every now and then to make sure that you’re properly hydrated and fed though.  
>  **+**  if you want that  _quality emotional support and love_ , she’ll be with you for as long as you’re stressed. she’ll  _press kisses_  to your face and give you  _comforting words of advice_. she might even listen to what is plaguing you and try to help you ( to the best of her abilities ) so that you aren’t so stressed. getting to the root of the problem is always a good way to battle it away. at least, that’s what she thinks.


	2. Genji Shimada / [blind] Reader - Drabble

**anonymous  asked:**

How about some cute Genji with a blind s/o?

the world was _literally nothing_ to you except for **bouncing** sounds, _distinct_ scents, and of course, the wonderful sensation of touch. your current goal in life was to experience as much of the world as you could with your own fingertips – be it a **prickly and rough** surface, or a _smooth and delicate_ surface, you wished to indulge yourself **in all of it**. fortunately, with the help of your beloved cyborg, you were able to do just that.

one day, while the both of you were free of any work related duties, the two of you had sat down together to play a simple game — said game consisting of genji collecting items for you and then setting them in front of you so that you may identify them. it was actually really fun! the line-up of items always changed and were never the same twice, allowing for a fresh, fun game every time.

during this particular session, however, you could hear the ninja moving around you, the clinking of his metal body an _easily identifiable_ noise.  
“genji, what’re you doing?” you hummed.

the sound of him moving about soon stopped, but you recognized the feeling of someone being close to you. the cyborg remained **mostly silent** , though you could’ve sworn you heard him chuckling.

“nothing, really. i am simply getting ready to let you recognize the next item.”

with that, genji grabbed hold of your head between his palms and brought you closer, the surface of his lips meeting yours in a gentle kiss. as you parted from one another, you could only smile _brightly_ , the corners of your eyes crinkling in **delight**. “you’re such a dork,” you laughed. “you know that right?”

he grinned, “not as much as you, though.”


	3. Jesse McCree/ Reader - Drabble

**your-fixated-lover asked:**

Hello :D can I request a short fic or hcs with McCree helping his female s/o sleep? Recently I’ve been really stressed and the days seem to be too short for me so even if I work hard all day I can’t get enough time to sleep the time I should, plus my room can be too cold sometimes. Thank you!

> it was late night, the stars _glittering_  over head and casting light upon the  **quiet**  base. mccree had just barely made a return from one of his missions, his eyes heavy with  _exhaustion._ as he was making his way back to his own quarters, he couldn’t help but pass by your room with a sense of curiosity. considering his schedule, he figured it’d been at least a day or two since he’d last seen you so he thought he should take the time that he had and go see you despite the time that it was. what he expected to see once he got there was you sound asleep in your bed; however, what he was greeted with instead was the sight of you hunched over in front of your desk, a blanket surrounding you in a sort of makeshift cocoon as you stared almost blankly at the holoscreen in front of you, fingers  _mechanically_  clicking at the keys right in front of you.
> 
> the cowboy frowned, eyebrows furrowing against the tan of his skin as he approached you tentatively. “sugar…?” he spoke quietly, his gloved hand grazing the area of your blanket where your shoulder would be. “whatcha still doin’ up? it’s way past lights out.”
> 
> you turned your head slowly, eyes glazed over with an obvious look of fatigue. it took you a minute to process what he said before you offered a half smile. “i couldn’t sleep..” you felt a yawn coming, but you tried your best to suppress it. “so, uh, i thought i would just pull an all nighter.” 
> 
> mccree sighed, chocolate tresses swaying as he shook his head. “you can’t be doin’ that  _every night_  - thought we talked 'bout that.” he turned the chair you were in to face him, his eyes boring into yours as he watched you closely. it’s true that you and he had talked about it  **previously** , but you couldn’t help your  _onslaught of insomnia_ ; it simply **plagued** you and it honestly sucked.  
> 
> 
> “i know.” you averted your eyes apologetically. “i’m sorry, jesse.”   
> 
> 
> “sorry ain’t gonna cut it.” suddenly, he pulled you from your chair and held you close to him. you could feel the heat radiating from him, something that wasn’t uncommon for him. he reminded you of a radiator sometimes with the way that he generated some natural heat. “we’re gonna hit the hay.”
> 
> your eyes widened, though you couldn’t feel the energy to protest entirely, instead you simply grumbled at him. “it’s not gonna work… i’ve already tried.” mccree ignored you, however. instead, he guided himself to your bed and set you down. as you sat there, you watched with half-lidded eyes as he discarded his items. first, his boots, then his serape alongside his chest plate - they were all tossed carelessly to the floor _(unlike his prosthetic arm, to which he carefully extracted from his limb and placed it on the desk)_ before climbing into the bed with you.  
> 
> 
> “well, now that i’m here, maybe that’ll change, pumpkin.” he grinned  _lazily_ at you, arms outstretched towards you, fingers wiggling to motion you over. you raised a brow before rolling your eyes and scooching your body into his arms. as he did earlier, he held you close to him - your head rested on his chest, the sound of his heartbeat  **steady** and  **soothing**. you found yourself relaxing as the heat he radiated constantly mixed with the  _melody of his heart_ to orchestrate a wonderful tune.   
> 
> 
> the two of you remained silent, for words had little reason to fill the air surrounding you two - instead, the subtle sounds of your breathing and the rhythms of your hearts played. it was almost enough to lull you to sleep. 
> 
> it was when the gunslinger began to run his fingers through your hair that you hit your last straw. the siren of sleep finally seduced you, your eyes sliding shut as you escaped into a land of hazy dreams.   
> 
> 
> mccree peered down at you, the sight of you finally sleeping a joy to see. he leaned forward, placing a chaste kiss to the top of your forehead.  
>    
>  “goodnight, sweetheart.”


	4. [blackwatch] Jesse McCree / Reader - Headcanons

**anonymous asked:**  
Headcannons for dating Blackwatch!McCree (sfw and nsfw if possible!) thank u

_**mccree:**_

> \+ blackwatch!mccree is definitely very open and affectionate with you  _(even in public)_  
>       - a prime example of this;; he gives you smooches as often as he can   
>       - you busy writing up a field report?? too bad - youre getting a smooch  
>        - in the middle of training?? well guess what - smooch!   
>       - hes a bit of a nuisance about it - but he can’t help it he just loves giving you affection whenever he can   
>  \+ unfortunately, bc he’s so attached i can see him getting jealous really easy  
>     -  if he sees a coworker even getting too close into your personal bubble he’ll march his way right over to you and probably do something to make sure they know you’re taken  
>     - he’ll probably use some endearing terms such as sweetheart, darling, sugar etc. alongside some actions like wrapping his arms around you, grabbing your hand or even just leaning against you.   
>  \+ uhh i think he’d always be trying to impress you with something - just because he wants you to think that he’s super cool and awesome  
>      - it’ll most definitely involve something with his gun, considering thats his specialty. i imagine he’ll do stuff like he does in his winter emote skin ( the one where he tosses up some snow and shoots it ) of course it’s not always snowing, so it’ll involve other things of course  
>     - if you guys are both training at the same time, he’d most likely be trying to show off his muscles by lifting some heavier weights, probably even exaggerating the # of reps he’s done  
>  \+ all in all, blackwatch!mccree would basically be a big ole puppy ngl though hes definitely more rugged than a puppy


	5. Olivia "Sombra" Colomar / [quiet] Reader - Drabble

aaa i hope this does your prompt justice! ~~(probably not tho lol)~~

 

 

> sombra, a woman of a purple hue shrouded behind a digital mask. she slunk behind enemy lines, using her hacking abilities to render them useless, allowing her teammates to infiltrate with relative ease. the organization she worked for relied on her - well, mostly her capabilities, but who really cared? her efforts, for the most part, were rewarded with cash - but its not like that really mattered. in fact, she was really only in on this business because of, well, thats not too important either, now is it? in fact, work wasn’t the thing on her mind right now - no, it was the thought of her love. she really missed seeing you - especially since it might as well have been an eternity since she last saw you. her job had its perks, but it also had its downfalls. maybe she could talk to the boss later and fix that.
> 
> regardless, she had something of importance to attend to right about now.
> 
> the woman blew a strand of loose hair from her face, eyes focused on a window so familiar that if she was blindfolded and asked to identify it, she would definitely be able to. a smirk overcame her features, eyes alight with a blinding joy as she approached it with a swaggering stride.
> 
> delicate fingers grabbed hold of the sill and lifted it. the window creaked slightly, though she was quite used to it at this point and didn’t care in the slightest. when the window was opened just enough, she slipped under it and shut the pane of glass behind her.
> 
> so far, it seemed she hadnt been noticed - which was great in all honesty. maybe she’d be able to surprise you?
> 
> reaching for a button on her wrist, her entire body began to disappear, blending into the background (which happened to consist of a bed and some various other bedroom items). she grinned before heading to the door to leave the room. she wondered where you could possibly be? you obviously weren’t in your room. maybe you were out in the living room? either way, she’d be giving you a scare.
> 
> as she reached for the knob, suddenly a hand grappled her wrist - she jumped in surprise, purple hues widening. how?
> 
> “got you.” you smiled, your eyes twinkling in what little light the moon provided you from your window. how she hadn’t noticed you in the corner of your room was a miracle.
> 
> one win for you and fifty eight for her!
> 
> after the initial shock wore off, sombra found herself smiling brightly, a chuckle beginning to rumble in the depths of her chest. the camouflage effect she wore began to wear off, revealing the bright purples of her choice of clothing.
> 
> “wow.” she turned to face you. “you actually got me, huh?”
> 
> you nodded pridefully, your chest puffing up as you looked at your girlfriend triumphantly. “are you proud of me? i know how much you appreciate a good sneak attack … i think?”
> 
> she could only laugh, “yeah, yeah - now, since i’m here… we should do something. just standing around isn’t really my style y’know.” you deflated slightly at the sudden change, but perked back up at the prospect of doing something with her. “oh, uh, yeah.” you brought a hand to your chin. “let’s see now… we could watch a movie?”
> 
> the hacker hummed, a thoughtful look passing her features as she thought it over. a movie, huh? that’s just sitting around though. but, just but, the prospect of having you cuddled against her was pretty great. “hmm, i guess we could… but, bomboncito, you have to let me pick.” you looked at her with a raised brow but shrugged and agreed.
> 
> with that, the two of you made your way to the living room where, after sombra chose what you could only guess would be a horror movie, you both sat on a couch. the movie began to play and to be more comfortable, you switch to lying down, resting your head on her lap.
> 
> as the movie played on, she found herself peering down at you - the sight of your head resting on her, whilst your fingers became intertwined with her own, was one that began to melt her digital heart some. purple eyes that were so used to being full of a sparking energy soon softened to those of a love-struck fool.
> 
> god. this was honestly really nice - she actually had time to let her defenses down, to simply enjoy being with you; to simply enjoy just being… normal. she never had the time to be normal when she was on the job, the threat of being exposed was always on the brink and wouldn’t allow her that right; however, in this moment, she could truly enjoy it.
> 
> “hey,” she found herself speaking, though her train of thought was stumped. she bit on her lower lip. “i just wanted to say..”
> 
> you grabbed the remote and paused the movie, looking at her with curiosity. the cool demeanor that your girlfriend always wore seemed to have vanished, leaving behind somebody who couldn’t formulate their words clearly. that definitely wasn’t normal. “are you okay..?”
> 
> her nose scrunched up, “yeah, of course.. i just really wanted to say something to you, y’know?” she inhaled briefly, glancing away from you. “it’s just, i never used to understand people with slow, ordinary lives… but ever since i got involved with you, i think i can get it and well, i just wanted to thank you for that.”
> 
> you blinked. you couldn’t say that you expected something like that from her - someone who was bold, brash and secretive like herself actually admitted something like that? you were silent as you processed her words, though you did squeeze her hand and offered her a gentle smile. “you don’t have to thank me for that - actually, it should be me thanking you. because of me, you get to experience the slow life that you never go to - but because of you, i can finally experience what life is like in the fast lane. to be honest,” you laughed. “it’s definitely more exciting than before i met you. even making toast is more interesting.”
> 
> sombra found her heart tugging. you were just too good for her, really! “ah, you really know how to make a woman feel loved!” she leaned down and pecked her lips against your nose in a quick kiss. “hm, but, now that you say i don’t have to thank you, i guess i just won’t.” she smirked. “anyways, let’s get this show on the road then! unpause the movie, alright? ándale!”
> 
> that was a quick transition, but, that was one thing you could expect for her. and with that, you two continued the movie.


End file.
